Lazos rotos
by Escristora
Summary: Andrómeda y Narcissa tratan de superar la ruptura familiar. Respuesta al reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Respuesta al reto **"Los Black"** del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black_. Mi frase era "Odio que me gires la cara cuando nos cruzamos" y juro solemnemente que está dentro del texto. Varias veces, de hecho.

En un principio iba a ser un Bellatrix/Andrómeda pero al final evolucionó en esto. Espero que os guste ^^

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solamente juego con ellos.

* * *

**Lazos rotos.**

* * *

Si algo tiene claro en esos momentos Andrómeda Black, es que las cosas no pueden seguir así. Está cansada de vivir con el miedo a encontrarse con su hermana al doblar las esquinas. Sabe que no puede seguir desgarrándose por dentro cada vez que la ve y ella gira la cara como si no existiera. No puede seguir ignorando ese impulso que surge desde lo más profundo de su ser y clama por acercarse a Narcissa para hablarle y exigirle que escuche sus motivos, pero sobre todo, para rogarle que los entienda.

No, la joven bruja sabe que ha llegado el momento de tomar una determinación y ella ha decidido intentarlo una vez más. Andrómeda se encamina hacia una butaca que se encuentra situada en un rincón de la Sala Común. La tenue luz de la lumbre y el silencio reinante pronto la ayudan a concentrarse para llevar a cabo su cometido. Ahora solamente le queda reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle a su hermana todo lo que lleva meses reprimiendo. No es que ande precisamente escasa de valor, para empezar es una Black y por si eso fuera poco, una Slytherin de pleno derecho. Le sobra bravura para realizar todo lo que se proponga y lo sabe. El único problema es que no es tan impulsiva como esos ridículos Gryffindor y le cuesta mucho más sacar adelante su proyecto porque es perfectamente capaz de ver los pros y los contras del mismo. Si no va a ser capaz de llevar a cabo su plan a la perfección, mejor será que no lo haga.

Andrómeda suspira. Sabe que todo eso no son más que excusas baratas, ella se ha decidido y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si no termina con lo que ha empezado, la joven Black se pasará la vida lamentando esa oportunidad perdida y no puede permitírselo. Murmura un suave "accio" haciendo que una pluma y unos pergaminos vuelen hacia su dirección. Andrómeda duda unos segundos. No sabe si será capaz de transmitir todo lo que quiere y trata de ordenar en vano sus ideas. Los nervios empiezan a atenazar su mano y un sudor frío le sube por la espalda. _"No seas ridícula"_ se dice para infundirse ánimos_, "sólo es una maldita carta, no va a matarte"_. Tras unos instantes de lucha interna que a la bruja le parecen una eternidad, coloca con sumo cuidado la punta de la pluma en la hoja y comienza a escribir con fruición. Las palabras le salen solas, sin necesidad de forzarlas y así, sin darse apenas cuenta, deja de ser consciente de lo que tiene a su alrededor y durante unos pequeños instantes, únicamente existen ella y el papel.

_A Cissy,_

_Odio que me gires la cara cuando nos cruzamos. Como si yo no existiera, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Y no lo entiendo, porque yo hubiese dado la vida por ti. Desde el día en que naciste, tuvimos una conexión especial. Yo misma escogí tu nombre porque tenía que ser algo que remarcase el hecho de que eras diferente a los demás. Nada de extraños nombres de constelaciones que ya llevaron tiempo atrás nuestros antepasados. Tú nombre debía ser tan único como tú lo eras para mí. Tenía que remarcar tu belleza y dulzura y aunque me costó innumerables quebraderos de cabeza, al final lo conseguí. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma por haberlo logrado… Especialmente cuando creciste y te convertiste en el significado perfecto de Narcissa._

_Siempre fuiste la más delicada de las tres. La altanería de Bella o mi propia cabezonería no pudieron hacer nada contra tus exquisitos modales y tu obediencia servicial a madre. Sólo tú supiste como mantener esos rasgos de los Black a raya, ocultarlos bajo una máscara de perfecta indiferencia y aunque eso es algo que siempre me hizo sentir orgullosa, ahora me apena lo indecible._

_Creía que tú, Cissy, entre todos los miembros de nuestra familia, me apoyarías cuando tomé la decisión más dura de mi vida. ¿Crees que para mí ha sido fácil renunciar a todo? Pensé, que cuando los demás me rechazaran y Bella me odiase, tú estarías a mi lado, como yo siempre lo estuve del tuyo. No tuve en cuenta tu ridícula perfección._

_No es mi intención ofenderte, pero los eufemismos nunca fueron lo mío. En eso me parezco a Bella. Tú, en cambio, siempre tuviste esa habilidad para intimidar a quien halagas y un don de palabra del que yo carezco. Pero intentaré superarlo porque nos lo debo, aunque ahora no pueda soportar esa fría indiferencia que emana por todos tus poros._

Unos sonidos sacan a Andrómeda del trance personal en el que estaba sumida. Levanta la vista del papel y se percata de que los causantes de todo aquel embrollo son un grupo de jóvenes que acaba de entrar a la Sala Común. La joven no puede evitar fijarse en que su hermana está entre ellos. La observa con detenimiento y se recrea en ella, en su rostro, en sus ademanes perfectos, pero sobre todo en sus sonrisas. Saber que Narcissa es feliz le ayuda a sobrellevar el hecho de que ya no forma parte de su vida.

Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, su hermana gira la cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran. Durante un breve instante, el corazón de Andrómeda se para. Los profundos ojos azules de Cissy, indiferentes en los últimos tiempos, la miran, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Una fuerte determinación aparece reflejada en ellos y su hermana hace un amago de aproximarse, pero Malfoy se interpone en su camino y le susurra algo al oído. Cuando la bruja consigue restablecer el contacto visual con Narcissa, sólo ve asco y rechazo en esos ojos que antes le fueron tan queridos. Andrómeda siente ganas de estrangular a ese pomposo presumido porque sabe que por su culpa, la oportunidad se ha perdido.

En lugar de ello, la joven decide concentrar toda su furia y frustración en terminar la tarea que tiene entre manos. Por Cissy y por ella, porque ambas lo merecen.

_Acabas de entrar a la Sala Común y empiezo a sentirme ridícula. Ni siquiera eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y no puedo evitarlo. Lo único que me consuela es que son de rabia. De rabia, Cissy. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nada bueno de mí? ¿No hay nada que merezca tanto la pena como para que intentes comprenderme? ¿Has olvidado las horas que pasábamos juntas y yo te ayudaba a elegir tus vestidos? ¿Ya no importan las noches en que te contaba historias para alejar tus temores infantiles? Odio que me gires la cara cuando nos cruzamos, pero por lo menos, ya no duele. Tú has decidido y yo también, al menos ten la decencia de respetarlo._

_Espero que algún día recapacites porque bien sabes que yo no lo haré. No puedo hacerlo. Pero siempre esperaré, Cissy, te lo juro._

_Tuya, Andrómeda._

La joven se levanta con firmeza y deposita la carta en la mesa sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Siente que algo oprime sus pulmones y le impide respirar. Decide salir de las mazmorras, a tomar algo de aire puro y sobre todo a encontrarse con la razón por la que se ha enfrentado a todo lo que conocía. Porque sólo entre sus brazos, puede dejar de ser una Black para ser simplemente Andrómeda y con eso le basta. Para toda una vida, si es necesario.

~X~

Una solitaria lágrima cae por la cara de Narcissa, mientras relee con manos temblorosas la carta que Andrómeda le escribió. Su hermana la había dejado allí, a la vista de cualquiera, sabedora de que ella no iba a permitir que los asuntos familiares saliesen a la luz más de lo estrictamente necesario. La bruja entrecierra los dientes con fuerza. No le gusta, pero tiene que reconocer que aunque en los últimos tiempos Andrómeda estaba demostrando una falta de juicio lamentable, seguía sabiendo cómo obligarla a actuar como quería.

Un sollozo trata de abrirse paso en su pecho, pero consigue reprimirlo. No en vano lleva toda la vida haciéndolo. Evocando las palabras de su hermana, ella es el prototipo de Black de perfecto y la joven no tiene intención de dejar de serlo. Nunca se permitiría ceder ante el dolor, ni siquiera en aquella habitación vacía. Se levanta de la cama mientras trata de recobrar el control sobre sus emociones. Ella no ha buscado esa situación, se dice, sólo es una víctima más. Además, no está sola, tiene a Bella y a Lucius y con eso basta, _tiene_ que bastar.

Tras un par de minutos, logra controlar su respiración agitada y se siente capaz de pensar con mayor claridad. Las palabras de su hermana la han herido en lo más hondo de su ser. Andrómeda le acusa de haberla fallado cuando ambas saben que Narcissa no tenía más opciones. ¿Acaso debía haberla apoyado cuando ella dio la espalda a todo su mundo? De ninguna manera. Cuando Andrómeda eligió a ese Tonks por encima de los Black, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y Narcissa no iba a dejar que la culpara por ello.

La joven se acerca con paso firme a la chimenea que alumbra el cuarto. Sabe qué es lo que debe hacer, por mucho que el dolor la desangre por dentro. Cierra los ojos y aprieta la carta entre sus manos, intentando retener unos segundos más la última prueba material de que alguna vez tuvo una hermana llamada Andrómeda. En un movimiento rápido, apelando a su fuerza de voluntad, a su juicio y a todo lo que le inculcaron, Narcissa lanza la carta al fuego.

Un frío antinatural atraviesa sus entrañas mientras observa como desaparece el último vestigio de lo que fue y pudo haber sido. Y es en ese preciso instante, mientras las llamas devoran los restos de ese amor fraternal condenado a desaparecer, cuando la bruja es consciente de que llevará esas palabras grabadas a fuego en su interior. Para siempre.


End file.
